Big Brother Canada 6
is the sixth and current season of Big Brother Canada. Background Hiatus Soon after Big Brother Canada 5 concluded, Global announced that Big Brother Canada would be put on hiatus. Programming chief Barbara Williams stated, "“We did five seasons, which was a blast, and it delivered a big young audience. But we have to keep changing it up, we have to reinvent and try new things. Still, we never say never for the future. We are super proud of those seasons we did. But the best example is something like American Idol being cancelled and coming back. You never know what can happen." As a result, reality tv podcaster Rob Cesternino, host of Rob Has A Podcast started a petition on Change.Org . However the petition never did reach the goal of 15,000 signs, it received 12,500 in which started the ball rolling. Throughout the next month and a half, the fan base stormed social media with the hashtags "#SaveBBCAN"https://twitter.com/search?q=%23SaveBBCan&src=typd #SaveBBCAN. Retrieved 14 September 2017. and "#SaveBBCANParty"https://twitter.com/search?q=%23SaveBBCanParty&src=typd #SaveBBCanParty. Retrieved 14 September 2017. Also in response, past Big Brother 8 (US) winner Dick Donato, held a special episode of his recap show, Dick at Night, in order to gather past houseguests together from both the American and Canadian versions to offer words of encouragement to propel the show forwards . However on July 20th, 2017, Global announced during a Big Brother 19 (US) episode to visit the Facebook link shown on the screen with the hashtag "#YouCanAndYouWill", made famous during the first double eviction in season 5 in which host Arisa Cox told Sindy Nguyen to name a replacement nominee in which backdoored Neda Kalantar. At the web page, a countdown was shown on the screen will occasional snippets of past seasons of the past seasons The countdown ended during the next episode during the Big Brother 19 eviction in where Arisa popped up on the screen stating that the show had been renewed for a sixth season Airing Schedule On February 8, 2018, Corus announced the airing schedule for the season: "Toronto, Canada – #BBCAN fans can finally mark their calendars as Global announces broadcast details for juggernaut reality series Big Brother Canada, premiering Wednesday, March 7 at 7 p.m. ET/PT. With three recent Canadian Screen Award (CSA) nominations – including Best Reality/Competition Series – the perennial fan favourite returns three nights a week on Wednesdays at 7 p.m. ET/PT, Thursdays at 8 p.m. ET/PT, and Mondays at 9 p.m. ET/PT on Global. Building off of the powerful response from #BBCAN fans, viewers can expect Season 6 to deliver big twists, staggering challenges, and of course, lots of drama." Cast Reveal During the season finale of Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US), Global's Twitter account released a short 15 second promo showing four houseguests, Mikey Jakobczak, Veronica Doherty, Kirsten ManInnis & Merron HaileGlobal TV (GlobalTV). "��️ #BBCAN6” 25 February 2018, 8:18 PM. Tweet.. However, on February 28, 2018, the Big Brother Canada website revealed that the four houseguests are possible houseguests and that one girl and one guy would be voted into the showBig Brother Junkie �� (89razorskate20). "First Twist Of The New Big Brother Canada ����Season! #BBCAN6 Public will decide the Final 2 HGs! 1 Guy & 1 Girl! Angels or Devils or 1 of Each! Fate is our hands! ����-Merron & Veronica ��-Miley & Kirsten (Outside the ���� a VPN is required)” 28 February 2018, 4:48 PM. Tweet.. The rest of the cast was revealed on March 1, 2018 . House thumb|right|250px|The "ET Canada" House Tour. As result of the the franchise being put on hiatus, the house used since season 2 was demolished. However the show moved across town to Studio 550 (Archived). For the sixth consecutive season, The Brick will be decorating the house with their furniture. Viewers can see the house for the first time on ''ET Canada'' at 7:30 PM on March 5th. The rumors were confirmed true with "Heaven vs. Hell" theme. The upstairs resembled Heaven while the bottom floor resembled Hell. The layout of the house remains almost identical with some of rooms left either smaller or larger . House Photos The house photos were released on March 5th immediately following the ET Canada house tour (Archived). Can6Backyard.jpg|Backyard Entrance BathroomShowers1.jpg|Bathroom Can6Bathroom.jpg|Bathroom HaveNotRoom.jpg|Have-Not Room HOHBed.jpg|HOH Room HOHSittingRoom.jpg|HOH Room HOHWashroom.jpg|HOH Bathroom HotTub.jpg|Hot Tub HotTubHallway.jpg|Hot Tub Hallway Kitchen.jpg|Kitchen Living.jpg|Living Room Pantry.jpg|Storage Room WendysDriveThru.jpg|Storage Room Drive Thru Window RedBedroom.jpg|Bedroom WhiteBedroom.jpg|Bedroom Upstairs.jpg|Second Floor Lounge VotingRoom.jpg|Throne Room Grand Prize Once again, in addition to the $100,000 prize, The Brick will be giving the winner a $30,000 furniture makeover. Air Transat will be replacing Toyota as the secondary prize offering "offering the experience of a lifetime with a European dream vacation for two." Sponsors On February 27, 2018, Corus Entertainment announced the new and returning sponsors to the show. Along with The Brick and Air Transat sponsoring the grand prize, the following will have sponsors in the game: * "The victorious Head of Household (HOH) will have their hunger satisfied with weekly rewards from new sponsor Wendy’s®, serving up a wide selection of delicious meals in the new “Drive Thru” pantry, including their fresh never frozen hamburgers and freshly prepared salads. Wendy’s® continues to bring the heat all season long with a spicy new challenge and a juicy task that are sure to work up the houseguests’ appetites." * "BBCAN also has food cravings covered this season with new partner SkipTheDishes serving up rewarding moments and a tasty challenge. Plus, viewers at home can play to win voucher codes for SkipTheDishes meals of their own by checking out the ‘Dish of the Week’ featuring weekly word scrambles across Global’s social platforms. With a wide selection of restaurants available at the swipe of a finger, both the houseguests and viewers can satisfy their taste buds this season." * "Also joining the roster of partners is Shaw Communications, whose WideOpen Internet 150 plans provide fast, affordable speeds, and unlimited data. Each week, Shaw will reward all weekly HOH winners by helping deliver a video from home to connect them with their loved ones. In addition, Shaw will be sponsoring an exciting veto challenge for the houseguests this season – tune in to find out more." * "As part of their in-house experience this season, houseguests will be put to the ultimate test during the first sponsored POV challenge of the season provided by Warner Bros. Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures’ highly anticipated Tomb Raider movie. In addition to conquering the challenge, the winner will receive a $5,000 cash prize and a private advance screening of the movie before it premieres in theatres on March 16." * "Hasbro Gaming is getting the party started in the Big Brother Canada house by providing houseguests with unique games that will put their strategy, tricks, and stunts to the test. Every week, the HOH will be awarded with a personalized basket, including one game from the Hasbro House Party umbrella. From Hasbro’s exciting portfolio of games, fans can pick which game the houseguests will play by voting at BigBrotherCanada.ca, and then tune in to find out if their game choice made it into the house." Hasbro House Party Votes "Hasbro wants you to help decide which game will appear in the upcoming HOH Basket to be played by the houseguests! Starting March 8, Big Brother Canada Host Arisa Cox will announce the two games that’ll be going head to head for the week. Come back here to place your vote, then tune in on Monday’s to see which game will end up in the HOH Basket!" The weekly votes were: *Week 1 - No Game *Week 2 - Twister - No Vote *Week 3 - Jenga Pass Challenge vs. Hearing Things (Archived) *Week 4 - Don't Step In It vs. Catch Phrase (Archived) *Week 5 - Speak Out Showdown vs. Don't Step In It (Archived) ''After the Eviction'' The "After The Eviction" show will be available on all social platforms starting March 9th. "Following Wednesday night’s Power of Veto episodes, fans can submit all their burning questions on the Big Brother Canada Facebook page and catch the answers on After the Eviction on Fridays at 10 a.m. ET as part of the evicted houseguests’ extended interviews." It was discovered in the first episode that each episode would be filmed immediately following the "Live" Eviction.Big Brother Canada (BigBrotherCA). "Welcome back to #AfterTheEviction - Brought to you by @Shawinfo! What did you think of Rozina's game?” 9 March 2018, 10:47 AM. Tweet. After Dark Big Brother Canada: After Dark returns for season 6 on the official website rather than appearing on Slice or Global. (Archived) Production Changes Twists *'Canada's Cast:' Similar to Big Brother Canada 2 & Big Brother Canada 4, Canada will be voting for the final houseguests. Just like season 4, one man and one woman will enter the house. *'Late Entry:' Due to the Gatecrashers vote, the two final houseguests of "Canada's Cast" will enter on Day 6 rather than Day 1. *'House Division:' On Day 1, the houseguests selected chalaces to have a drink on the first night, and unaware to everyone Andrew Miller's had an additional blue eye. As a result, he had to divide the house into Hell and Heaven for the week. The houseguests in Heaven will be immune for the week. However, the Hell houseguests will be have-nots for the week while also being the only houseguests to compete for HOH and to be nominated for eviction. *'Not Selected Immunity:' For not having a partner in the Week 3 HOH competition, Erica Hill was given immunity for the upcoming week. Houseguests Potential Houseguests In addition to the 14 houseguests, Canada voted in one man and one woman when either represented as an Angel or a Devil. Former Houseguest Visitors During the season, various past houseguests visited the house as apart of minitasks. Shortlist Voting History Competition & Task History Have/Have-Not History Alliances Game History Trivia Ratings References External Links * Global Official Site * Wikipedia Page Category:Seasons Category:Canada (English) Seasons